


Lykke til oss

by Stidyr



Series: LYKKE TIL EVAK [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Norsk
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-10-20 07:30:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10657809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stidyr/pseuds/Stidyr
Summary: Jeg trodde jeg var ferdig med ficen min, men guess not. Så her kommer sesong 2 av "Lykke til Evak". Denne gangen fra Even sitt point of view.





	1. LYKKE TIL

**MANDAG**

**18:28**

_EVEN plasserer pappesken på det lille bordet og åpner den. Han har skriblet navnet sitt på utsiden av esken med store, utydelige bokstaver, og det skramler i blyanter og plastikk i det esken treffer bordet i den nye leiligheten. EVEN roter rundt i den og plukker opp en av de mange skissebøkene som ligger oppi sammen med kamerautstyret. Den første siden er av ISAK sitt ansikt i profil. «Isak» har han skrevet nederst. Han kjenner det krible i magen og blar gjennom resten av skisseblokken, de fleste tegningene er av ISAK. En der ISAK satt og gamet og han satt og tegnet han. En der ISAK sitter i sofaen i kollektivet og ser på TV. En med ISAK sitt hode sovende på armen hans. En av ISAK og moren som sitter på en benk i parken ved dagsenteret. Han legger fra seg skisseblokken på stuebordet og plukker opp filmkameraet og en pose med objektiver. EVEN slenger fra seg plastposen med objektiver og blir stående og se på kameraet et lite øyeblikk før han sukker. ISAK kommer inn bærende på en eske._

EVEN _smiler til ISAK_ : Siste?

ISAK _setter fra seg esken på gulvet og kysser EVEN lett_ : Jess.

EVEN _legger armene om ISAK og kysser han skikkelig_ : Dro gutta?

ISAK _gliser_ : jess

 _ISAK_ _ser på kameraet EVEN har i hånden_.

ISAK _nølende_ : Du.. sorry for at de skolegreiene dine ikke gikk ass. Skikkelig dritt at du ikke kom inn.

_EVEN stryker ISAK over håret med den ledige hånden og blir stående å studere ISAK sitt ansikt._

EVEN: Null stress. Plenty med gode skoler i Oslo, OG vi kan bo sammen. Det blir ikke bedre. Og dessuten..

_EVEN tar et par skritt bakover og åpner sidedisplayet på filmkameraet. Han sikter på ISAK og trykker play._

ISAK _litt awkward_ : Du, ikke gidd’a.

_EVEN smiler bak kamera og følger ISAK med linsen i det ISAK løfter esken opp fra gulvet og setter den på det overfylte bordet._

ISAK _irritert men smiler_ : Serr Even, dette gidder jeg ikke!

EVEN: Hva da gidder ikke? Jeg må jo begynne på filmen min en eller annen gang. Filmen om gutten som ikke kunne holde pusten under vann.

_EVEN smiler og fortsetter å filme ISAK, som ignorerer han. ISAK åpner esken og begynner å rote rundt i den._

EVEN _drøyer det et par øyeblikk før han ler_ : Du, det står «kjøkken» på den esken. Den skal sikkert ikke pakkes ut i stua / soverommet..

ISAK _himler med øynene_ : Når ble du så jævla organisert egentlig?

EVEN: Det var mamma som pakka for meg.

ISAK _nikker_ : Ah

_EVEN kommer rundt bordet, hele tiden med kameraet pekende på ISAK._

ISAK: Du, ikke gidd sa jeg!

_EVEN lener seg inn mot ISAK for å få dem begge i bildet. Han kysser ISAK på kinnet og snur seg mot kameraet._

EVEN: Første akt i filmen om mannen i mitt liv. Du og jeg i denne..

_EVEN snur kamera og filmer den lille leiligheten. Han kommer ikke på noe fint å si._

ISAK _sarkastisk_ : .. Dritkule penthouse-leiligheten. 4. etasje uten heis, for the win.

EVEN _ler_ _og snur seg mot ISAK_ : Hva forventet du til denne prisen?

ISAK: Gata? Det er godt pappa spanderer liksom.

EVEN _smiler mykt_ : det viktigste er at vi er her sammen da. Kunne godt bodd på gata for alt jeg bryr meg om, så lenge jeg hadde bodd der med deg

ISAK _ser på EVEN_ : Er du den digge dama mi da?

EVEN _rynker bryna_ : Digge dama?

ISAK: Ja? Alle filmer må ha en digg dame.

EVEN _skjønner_ : Haha, stemmer.. Kan godt være den digge dama di jeg.

_EVEN raiser browsa og smiler til ISAK. Han drar ISAK med seg ned på senga som står i hjørnet og de blir liggende å se ut vinduet, ISAK med hodet hvilende på skulderen til EVEN._

ISAK _etter en stund_ : Tenk at vi faktisk flyttet sammen.

EVEN _stryker ISAK på kinnet_ : Ja, tenk. Glad for at du spurte.

ISAK _ser opp på EVEN_ : Glad for at du svarte ja.

EVEN _smiler_ : Feire? Musserende?

ISAK: Fuck musserende, vil ha øl sa jeg jo.

_EVEN reiser seg opp og finner en REMA pose som står ved døren. Det klirrer i et par ølflasker som ligger oppi posen._

EVEN _holder frem posen_ : Dont worry, jeg kjøpte øl og. Men synes først vi skal feire med musserende.

ISAK _sassy_ : Så lenge du ikke har spurt Eskild om tips så..

EVEN _gliser_ : Neiass. Jeg spurte dama i butikken. Hun sa den var perfekt å feire ny leilighet med. Finner du noen glass i kassa der? Jeg har lagt flaska i kjøleskapet.

_EVEN går bort og åpner kjøleskapdøren. Han holder seg for nesen og vifter med hånda._

EVEN: Jeg aner ikke hva den forrige leieboeren hadde inni her, men tror det må ha vært døde kattunger eller noe sånt for det lukter helt sinnsykt dårlig.

ISAK _har allerede åpna to øl og sitter klar med glassene_ : Orker ikke stresse med det nå. Tar det i mårra.

EVEN: Vi må ta det før innflytningsfesten da..

ISAK: Innflytningsfest?

EVEN: Ja? Vi må jo ha en innflytningsfest? Med ballonger og greier?

ISAK _ler_ : Ja, det blir sikkert sykt fett for alle de to gjestene vi har plass til.

_EVEN kommer bort med flaska, åpner den og skjenker i to kjøkkenglass. Han gir det ene til ISAK._

EVEN _skåler og hever glasset mot ISAK_ : Jo, vi skal ha innflyttingsfest. Når vi først får litt møbler så gjestene faktisk kan sitte..

ISAK _gliser og hever glasset sitt han og_ : Okå da. Du vinner.

_EVEN blunker og kysser ISAK kjapt._

ISAK _tar en slurk av kjøkkenglasset:_ Lykke til oss, da.

EVEN _tar en slurk av sin_ : Lykke til Evak.


	2. NØRDEN MIN

**ONSDAG**  
**16:53**

_EVEN sitter i den ene enden av senga og studerer ISAK. Blyanten i hånden skraper mot det tykke papiret i skisseblokken etter hvert som ansiktet til ISAK kommer tidligere frem på papiret. EVEN kaster små blikk bort på ISAK, som prøver hardt (men failer) på å konse om kjemiboka han har i fanget._

ISAK _uten å se opp fra boka_ : Slutt

EVEN _smiler_ : Med hva?

ISAK: Du lovte du ikke skulle se på meg.

EVEN _rynker bryna_ : Hvordan skal jeg tegne deg uten å se på deg?

ISAK _gliser_ : Bare.. se for deg meg i hodet ditt eller noe da, jeg vet ikke jeg. Jeg får bare ikke.. konsa når du sitter og ser på meg sånn hele tiden.

EVEN: Greit, jeg skal ikke se på deg. Les du, vi trenger at du får bra karakter så du kan forsørge oss.

_EVEN blunker til ISAK, som himler med øynene tilbake._

ISAK: Du jeg googla litt.. og Bill Gates liksom, han droppa ut fra Harvard, ikke videregående. Så det teller ikke.

EVEN: Skole er skole.

ISAK: Skole er IKKE skole. Det er forskjell på å droppe ut fra Nissen og jobbe på Macern resten av livet, enn det er på å droppe ut fra Harvard liksom, med en businessplan i hånda..

EVEN: Vi kan lage en businessplan vi da.

ISAK _frowner_ : Og hva skal vi selge da??

EVEN _ler_ : Jeg vet ikke.. Har ikke tenkt så langt enda. Men jeg kommer nok på noe!

ISAK _ser ned på skisseblokka til EVEN_ : Vi kan selge tegningene dine da, de hadde folk lina opp ned gata for å kjøpe. Eller nå du blir en dritkjent regissør og tjener millioner på å lage kick ass filmer..

EVEN: Trenger ikke skole for å bli en kick ass regissør. Bare en god film, med gode skuespillere. Som mesterverket mitt «Gutten som ikke kunne holde pusten under vann», med deg som hoverollen.

ISAK: Dust

_ISAK lener seg over skisseblokka og gir EVEN et kyss. Han setter seg tilbake til sin side av senga og fortsetter med kjemiboka, EVEN fortsetter å tegne. Han prøver å få frem øynene til ISAK, men det er vanskelig. Spess med penn. Du har bare en sjanse da, føkker du opp så føkker du opp. Ikke noe å gjøre med det. ISAK kaster et blikk bor på EVEN igjen, som later som han ikke ser det. ISAK smyger foten sin bort til EVEN og stryker den forsiktig opp langs beinet._

EVEN _smiler uten å se opp_ : hva gjør du?

ISAK _uskyldig_ : Ingenting. Ikke forstyrr meg, jeg må lese liksom.

EVEN _smirker_ : Jeg ser ikke på deg en gang.

ISAK: men du ser på meg i hodet ditt. Jeg kan føle det liksom.

EVEN _ser endelig opp og gliser_ : Du er vanskelig å please ass.

_EVEN lener seg bort til ISAK._

ISAK _smirker_ : Even, jeg MÅ lese!

EVEN _gir ISAK et kjapt kyss_ : Da skal jeg prøve å la være å se og tenke på deg.

ISAK _kysser EVEN tilbake_ : Takkass.

EVEN _smiler soft_ : Alt for mannen i mitt liv.

_EVNE lener seg tilbake igjen og fortsetter med tegningen. ISAK plukker opp kjemiboka igjen, men blir sittende å se på EVEN._

ISAK _nølende_ : Du.. Du vet han der fyren vi traff ikke sant, på den festen der jeg og Mags havna hos purken, ja?

EVEN: Mikael?

ISAK: Ja.

EVEN: Hva med han?

ISAK _uten å se på EVEN_ : Hva er greia hans for tida? .. Liksom.

EVEN _trekker på skuldrene_ : Aner ikke. Hvordan det?

ISAK _fort_ : Ingenting. Jeg bare lurte.

_EVEN og ISAK blir sittende stille en liten stund. EVEN tegner videre på skissen sin og ISAK leser i kjemiboken og tar notater på laptoppen. Magen til EVEN rumler og ISAK ser bort på han og smiler._

ISAK: Sulten?

EVEN: Alltid.

ISAK: Kan mekke noe mat jeg. Hva har vi?

EVEN _reiser seg opp_ : Nei, du må øve på kjemiprøve og skaffe inntekt til oss, remember?

ISAK: det var jo bare en joke da.

EVEN _smiler_ : Og dessuten så kjenner jeg matlagingen din. Jeg vil helst ha noe jeg kan spise.

ISAK: Hey, fuck deg’a.

EVEN _blunker_ : Senere. Men må serr ha noe mat nå. Tror vi har grandis i fryseren. Er det okay?

ISAK _lener seg tilbake i sofaen og ser varmt på EVEN_ : Grandis høres perfekt ut.

EVEN _kysser ISAK_ : Mekker mat jeg da. Studer videre du, nørden min.

 


	3. BLING

**TIRSDAG**  
**20:52**

_EVEN tester strykejernet på en flik av skjorten. Det damper og han løfter jernet igjen og studerer resultatet. Han nikker anerkjennende og smiler fornøyd før han fortsetter å stryke. Han nynner lavt og fortsetter oppover fremsiden før han snur skjorten forsiktig og begynner på baksiden mens han forsiktig prøver å unngå rynker på linskjorta. Telefonen ringer og han setter strykejernet fra seg og fisker mobilen ut av lomma._

EVEN _blir stående med armene i kors_ : Hei.

EVEN: Har akkurat begynt.

EVEN _himler med øynene_ : Jada jeg vet, akkurat som du viste meg.

EVEN: Mamma, jeg klarer å stryke en skjorte. Jeg er ikke hjernedød.

_EVEN begynner å vandre rundt i den lille leiligheten._

EVEN: Vi kommer i åtte-tida tror jeg.

EVEN: Jada, vi skal ikke være sene.

EVEN: Vi blir sikkert med og ser på barnetoget. Jeg skal høre med Isak.

EVEN: Jada, jeg vet det er tradisjon.

EVEN: Nei vi skal ikke ut.

EVEN _sukker_ : Nei, jeg røyker ikke fortsatt. Slutt å spør om det.

EVEN _lener seg inntil vinduskarmen og ser ut_ : Du må stole på meg.

EVEN: Ja jeg vet at hasj gjør tilstanden min verre. Når lander Erlend?

EVEN: Nei Isak røyker ikke.

EVEN: Nei jeg lover! Stol på meg!

_Lyden av inngangsdøren som blir låst opp får EVEN til å snu seg._

EVEN: Isak kommer. Vi snakkes.

EVEN: Jada, jeg sender deg en melding.

_EVEN legger på og går bort og åpner døren. ISAK står der med en dresspose i den ene hånda og en KIWI-pose i den andre._

_EVEN lener seg inn og gir han et kyss._

ISAK _gliser_ : Halla.

EVEN _smiler_ : Halla.

_ISAK rynker bryna og lener seg for å se forbi EVEN og inn i leiligheten._

ISAK _bekymra_ : Hva er det som lukter brent?

_EVEN i panikk, snur seg og sprinter bort til strykebrettet. Han løfter strykejernet fra brettet, men mister det i gulvet. En stor, svidd trekant er plassert to centimeter fra skjorta._

EVNE _plukker strykejernet opp fra gulvet_ : Shit, shit, shit.

ISAK _usikker_ : Hva gjør du på??

_EVEN setter forsiktig fra seg strykejernet (riktig vei denne gangen)._

EVEN: Jeg stryker skjorta mi til i morgen.

_ISAK kaster et blikk fra strykebrettet som er klemt inn mellom sengen og TVen i det lille rommet. Han slenger fra seg dressposen og posen med mat på bordet._

ISAK _nikker mot strykebrettet_ : Når fikk vi et strykebrett?

_EVEN børster over den mørke trekanten. Flak av det svidde stoffet faller ned på gulvet._

EVEN _stressa_ : Jeg lånte det av mamma. Fuck, hun kommer til å drepe meg.

ISAK _går bort og kikker på skjorta_ : Det gikk bra med skjorta da.

 _EVEN stryker ISAK forsiktig over øyet, som fortsatt er blått._  
  
EVEN: Hevelsen har gått ned i hvert fall.

ISAK ser ned i gulvet, men sier ingenting.

De blir stående i stilhet en liten stund.

_ISAK, tydelig brydd, plukker opp en jakke som ligger slengt over sofaermet._

ISAK: Hva.. er dette?

EVEN _som om det var opplagt_ : Jakka mi?

ISAK _holder den opp_ : Hvorfor ser den sånn ut? Og så.. blå? Skal du ikke ha dressen din?

EVEN _rynker bryna og smiler_ : Nei? Det er jo 17. mai, jeg skal selvfølgelig ha bunad?

ISAK: Har du bunad?

EVEN: Alle i familien bruker bunad på 17. mai. Det er tradisjon.

ISAK _tar på seg jakka_ : Åh.

EVEN: Mamma lurte forresten på om vi kom i mårra. Klokka åtte?

ISAK: funker for meg.

EVEN: Skulle gutta ut i dag?

_ISAK nikker, men er opptatt med å studere jakka han har på seg. ISAK strekker ut armene, ermene på jakka er for lange._

ISAK: Har du sånn skjorte med bling og da?

EVEN _ler_ : Haha ja, har en sølje og.

ISAK: Shit, så fancy du skal være da. Føler meg plutselig litt underdressed lissom.

EVEN _drar ISAK inntil seg_ : Jeg liker deg best undressed jeg.

ISAK _frowner og gliser_ : Sjælas. Selv om du kler hvit skjorte og sløyfe best.

EVEN: Liker du ikke bunad?

ISAK _trekker på skuldrene_ : I guess.

_EVEN vrenger av seg t-skjorta og tar på seg bunadsskjorta som ligger på strykebrettet._

EVEN: Få jakka da.

_ISAK vrenger av seg jakka og gir den til EVEN, som tar den på. Han holder armene ut og snur seg for ISAK._

EVEN: Ser det ikke bra ut?

_ISAK måler EVEN med blikket og smiler soft._

ISAK: Okay’a. Du ser faktisk bra ut.

EVEN _smiler og lener seg inn for et kyss_ : Faktisk?

ISAK _mykt_ : Men jeg liker deg fortsatt best uten klær.

_EVEN ler og kysser ISAK._

EVEN: Åh?

ISAK _mumler_ : mhm.

_ISAK vrenger forsiktig jakka av EVEN mens han fortsetter å kysse han. EVEN gliser og slenger jakka fra seg på sengen. EVEN stirrer ISAK i øynene mens han knepper opp skjorta sakte, en knapp om gangen._

EVEN: Sånn.. som det.. her?

_ISAK vrenger den åpner skjorta av EVEN. Han_ _tar et fast grep om nakken til EVEN og drar han inntil seg. ISAK løsner beltet med den ledige hånden._

ISAK _smiler:_ Det er en god begynnelse.

 


	4. DET GÅR BRA

**TIRSDAG**  
**23:35**

_EVEN og ISAK ligger i sengen i leiligheten. EVEN ser på ISAK som sover på armen hans, stryker forsiktig hånden over de myke krøllene ved øret og nedover kinnet, over blåmerket ved øyet. ISAK brummer lavt og snur litt på hodet, EVEN smiler og trekker hodet til ISAK litt nærmere, nesten umerkelig. ISAK krøller seg sammen i armkroken i søvnen. Det er mørkt og regnet trommer mot vinduet på det lille rommet deres. EVEN kikker ut på de utydelige lysene fra Oslo utenfor som viskes ut av den våte vindusruta og sukker lavt mens han fortsetter å stryke hånden forsiktig over håret til ISAK. Armen har dovna bort for lengst, men EVEN legger ikke lengre merke til det. Mobilen til ISAK piper på pappesken som fungerer som nattbord. EVEN kaster et blikk ned. Snaps fra gutta og Eva har tikka inn i hele kveld. ISAK sier det er chill og at han heller vil tilbringe kvelden her, sammen med EVEN. Men EVEN vet han har lyst til å gå ut med vennene sine. Natt til 17., den største happeningen i russetiden hans. Even kjenner magen synke med tanke på russetiden. Men her ligger EVEN alene sammen med kjæresten sin. Sammen med ISAK._

_EVEN kysser ISAK forsiktig i pannen og lirker armen ut fra bak hodet hans. ISAK vrir seg og legger seg til rette på puten sin. EVEN strekker en arm ned på gulvet ved siden av sengen og leter i blinde etter boxeren sin. Han finner den, smyger seg ut av sengen og trekker den på. Resten av klærne ligger igjen på stuegulvet, han plukker dem opp og tar dem på. Han slenger bunaden over stolryggen og går bort til den stygge vasen de fikk av moren hans i innflytningspresang. Den står på toppen av skapet, hvit med sølvstreker rundt seg. Han løfter den ned og henter ut posen med ferdigrulla grønt som ligger oppi. ISAK snorker i sengen ved siden av. EVEN sniker seg ut i gangen og tar på seg sko og jakka før han forsiktig åpner ytterdøren._

_Ute på gaten klapper han på jakkelommene i jakt på lighteren. Den klirrer mot husnøklene i lomma, han drar den frem og fyrer på jointen. Han trekker inn. Dypt. Blåser røyken ut av munnen og ut i den våte Oslo-natta. Det regner så han trekker hetten på jakka over hodet, lukker øynene og lytter på Oslo. På bilene som kjører forbi, på menneskene som går forbi og på tankene i hodet._

_Han henger den våte jakka forsiktig fra seg på knaggen i den lille gangen og tar to tyggis fra pakken i lommen og hiver innpå, tygger et par kraftige tygg og spytter tyggisen ut i søppelkorgen under vasken. Han vasker hendene på badet og tørker dem på buksa før han tar den av seg og legger den fra seg på stuegulvet ved siden av strykebrettet. Vrir av seg t-skjorta og slenger den og fra seg. Han blir stående å studere ansiktet til ISAK som vises i lyset fra månen ute. ISAK vrir seg._

ISAK _søvnig_ : er du våken?

EVEN: måtte på do.

ISAK: Kom og legg deg igjen da.

_EVEN smyger seg opp i sengen igjen._

ISAK _legger en hånd rundt EVEN:_ Du er kald.

EVEN: Sorry.

ISAK _trekker EVEN til seg:_ Det går bra.

_EVEN legger seg til rette og blir liggende å se ut av vinduet igjen. Han kjenner armen begynner å dovne, men bryr seg ikke._

 


	5. GRATULERER MED DAGEN

**ONSDAG**  
**13:32**

_EVEN og ISAK står og ser på barnetoget på vei opp mot Slottet. Været er grått, og EVEN har paraplyen under armen. Det står masse mennesker langs gaten og ser på barna som går forbi._

EVEN: Når kommer Lea og faren din?

ISAK _strekker seg og ser nedover gaten:_ Snart tror jeg. Men pappa måtte jobbe, så Tien skulle være med henne.

EVEN _legger en hånd rundt skulderen til ISAK:_ Ah. Så kjedlig.

ISAK: Det kommer ikke som noen overraskelse lissom.

EVEN: Hørt noe fra Jonas enda?

_ISAK tar mobilen opp av lomma og sjekker den._

ISAK: Nei. Prøvde Magnus, men han visste ikke når de skulle begynne.

EVEN _gliser:_ Han har sikkert bare funnet seg noen å bli med hjem i går.

ISAK: Han kan jo svare fordi om da. Når du først hoster 17. mai fest, så bør du nesten kunne svare på når det begynner.

EVEN: Mahdi?

ISAK: Han visste heller ikke.

_EVEN kysser ISAK på kinnet._

EVEN: Vi skal nok få ordnet med fest i kveld.

_ISAK smiler og klemmer seg litt nærmere EVEN. EVEN snur seg og ser seg rundt. Det sitter to russ og sover på en benk bak dem._

EVEN _nikker mot to russen og smiler:_ Det der kunne vært oss.

_ISAK snur seg._

ISAK: Haha kanskje like greit at vi chilla hjemme og spiste frokost hos deg.

EVEN _ser på ISAK:_ Jeg vet du heller ville vært ute med gutta.

ISAK _kysser EVEN mykt:_ Jeg vil mye heller være med deg.

_EVEN stryker håret til ISAK bak øret hans, ser på han og smiler._

EVEN: Det er jeg glad for.

_EVEN kysser ISAK tilbake._

EVEN: Gratulerer med dagen da.

ISAK: Gratulerer med dagen.

ISAK _stryker EVEN over jakkekragen:_ Okå da, så er du faktisk ganske kjekk i bunad.

EVEN _gliser:_ Jeg sa jo det.

_Mobilen til ISAK piper, og ISAK sjekker den kjapt._

EVEN: Jonas?

ISAK: Nei, Tien. Nå kommer de snart forbi.

_EVEN strekker halsen og ser nedover gaten._

EVEN: Jeg ser dem ikk-

_ERLEND kommer opp bak dem og stiller seg i mellom EVEN og ISAK. Han legger en arm over hver av dem sin skulder._

ERLEND: Mamma og de stakk ned på restauranten for å vente, hun forventet at vi er der klokken to, sharp.

EVEN: Ble du ikke med dem?

ERLEND _frowner:_ Ja, for å tilbringe så mye tid som mulig med mamma er jo favoritthobbyen min.. Not.

_EVEN hever bryna, men ISAK ler._

ERLEND _til ISAK:_ Koselig at du kunne tilbringe 17. mai med familien Crazy da, Isak.

ISAK _smiler:_ Det er chill da. Familien min har ikke sånne tradisjoner. Eller, pappa jobber og mamma orker ikke så mange mennesker. Så vi har aldri feira 17. mai noe særlig. Er vel en tradisjon å IKKE feire og, I guess.

ERLEND: Du er hjertelig velkommen i kompani Bech Næsheim.

_Mobilen til ISAK ringer, han tar den opp igjen._

ISAK: Det er Jonas!

ISAK _stikker en finger i det andre øret for å høre bedre:_ Hei? Hvor faen er du?

_Det er en liten pause._

ISAK: Hæ? I Drammen?? Hva faen gjør du i Drammen?!

ISAK: Jeg kan ikke høre deg mann, vent litt..

_ISAK nikker til EVEN og ERLEND og går et stykke bak dem._

_ERLEND ser etter ISAK._

ERLEND: Fin fyr da. Prøv å ikke fuck det opp.

_EVEN sukker og gir ERLEND et careface._

ERLEND _gliser:_ Hva?

EVEN: Isak er en fin fyr han ja.

ERLEND: Men du.. har du noe grønt eller? Jeg er tom, og jævlig sugen.

EVEN _nøler litt for lenge:_  Eh, Jeg har jo sagt jeg ikke driver med det lengre.

ERLEND _gir EVEN et careface tilbake:_ Du, ikke gidd. Jeg kjenner deg. Jeg veit du har.

_EVEN kikker nervøst bak mot ISAK, som står med ryggen mot dem. Han fisker opp en joint fra jakkelomma og gir den fort til ERLEND._

ERLEND: Se der ja. Bunad, hasj og barnetog. Det er slik 17. mai skal være. Det er sunn, norsk ungdommen sin, det!

EVEN _stirrer ERLEND i øynene:_ Men IKKE si noe til Isak, okay? Lover du?

ERLEND: Jaja, skal ikke si noe jeg.

ERLEND _nøler litt han og:_ Du. Jeg har blitt kasta ut av skolen.

EVEN: What??

ERLEND: Jeg ble kasta ut. Lang historie, tar det siden.

_ERLEND snur seg og forsvinner nedover mot sentrum._

ERLEND _snur seg mot EVEN og gliser:_ Takk for hjelpen da, doktor.

EVEN _roper etter han:_ Hvorfor forteller du meg dette??

ERLEND _roper tilbake:_ Status Quo, dude. Status Quo!

_ISAK kommer tilbake._

ISAK: Hvor skal han?

EVEN: Eh ned til mamma og de. Men hva skjer med Jonas?

ISAK: Han er i føkkings Drammen liksom! Han hadde blitt med en russegjeng fra Drammen på nach i går. Men de hadde ikke sagt til han at nachet skulle være i Drammen. Så nå er han stuck der da, lissom.

EVEN: Kan han ikke ta tog inn til Oslo igjen da?

ISAK: Han har mista kortmappa si.

EVEN _peker mot toget:_ Der er de!

_ISAK snur seg og ser utover. TIEN og LEA kommer i toget forbi dem, TIEN i nordlandsbunaden sin og LEA i en rosa kjole med sløyfe i håret. Hun kikker rundt seg og smiler._

ISAK _roper:_ Tien!

_TIEN får øye på EVEN og ISAK og vinker til dem. Hun bøyer seg ned til LEA og peker mot ISAK. Men LEA får det ikke med seg. TIEN bøyer seg opp igjen og trekker på skuldrene. ISAK smiler og viser henne tommelen opp. EVEN legger armen rundt ISAK og trykker han inntil seg._

EVEN: Synd hun ikke så oss da.

ISAK: Det går fint, det så ut som hun hadde det bra.

_EVEN kysser ISAK i pannen._

EVEN: Hva ble det med Jonas da? Ikke noe fest i kveld?

ISAK: Jo, seff blir det fest! Han skulle høre om Mahdi kunne komme å hente han.

EVEN _ler:_ I Drammen faktisk.. Helt utrolig.

ISAK: Ja, hva gjør en ikke for å få pult lissom.

EVEN: Det er et stykke til Drammen.

ISAK _ler:_ Veit.. Glad jeg har deg. Mye mindre stress og drama enn å blacke ut i Drammen lissom.

_EVEN smiler fort og kysser ISAK._

EVEN _ser på klokken:_ Vi må gå nå, før mamma begynner å stresse og ringe meg.

 _De snur seg og rusler ned mot restauranten._


	6. JEG BLIR HOS DEG

**LØRDAG**  
**13:35**

_EVEN og ISAK sitter på venterommet på legevakten. EVEN holder en ispose innpakket i et håndkle over det venstre øyet sitt. ISAK sitter og stirrer i gulvet. EVEN har lukket øynene. En mor sitter et stykke bortenfor dem med en gutt på fanget som gråter inn i kragen på jakken hennes. En stern-looking sykepleier sitter bak et vindu med utsikt over legekontoret._

_EVEN stønner._

ISAK _ser bort på EVEN_ : Du, igjen.. sorry ass. Jeg mente det ikke.

EVEN _uten å åpne øynene_ : Det går fint.

ISAK: Jo’a. Men.. Sorry uansett. Det var ikke meningen lissom.

_EVEN åpner det friske øyet sitt og ser på ISAK. Han smiler._

EVEN: Isak, det går helt fint.

ISAK _tydelig litt stressa:_ Si det nå ja, før du blir blind på det ene øyet ditt.

EVEN _ler:_ Tror ikke jeg kan bli blind av dette.

ISAK: For google er jo en credible source når det kommer til medisinske råd, ikke sant..

EVEN: Hva var det det stod igjen? «If you are getting sperm in your eyes on a regular basis”..

ISAK _sukker:_ you need to learn to avoid it.

EVEN _ler:_ You need to learn to avoid it. Det var det ja.

_EVEN og ISAK blir sittende I stilhet. Mobilen til ISAK plinger stadig._

EVEN: Gutta?

_ISAK nikker._

EVEN: Ble det noe nach i går eller?

ISAK: Ja, de endte visst opp i et eller annet kollektiv på Smestad. Jonas snappa en chick som var dekket i tatoveringer. Hun satt visst og tatoverte folk på nach.

EVEN _lukker øynene igjen:_ Det slår meg ikke akkurat som en god idé..

ISAK _ler halvhjertet:_ Nei.

EVEN: Ble det noe tatoveringer på gutta da?

ISAK: Haha tro’kke det.. De vil bade nå.

EVEN _ser på ISAK igjen:_ Bare stikk du, jeg greier meg.

ISAK _ser opp på EVEN:_ Nei nei, jeg blir her med deg. Dessuten kunne ikke Mags, han er med Vilde, så..

EVEN: Du kan jo bli med Jonas og Mahdi?

ISAK: Jeg blir her hos deg.

_Sykepleieren i luka åpner vinduet. ISAK ser bort på henne._

SYKEPLEIER: Rolandsen?

_Kvinnen som sitter litt bortenfor dem reiser seg opp med sønnen i armene. Hun følger sykepleieren inn døren og forsvinner._

EVEN: du, bare stikk du. Jeg klarer meg.

_ISAK snur seg mot EVEN igjen._

ISAK: Jeg blir her har jeg jo sagt! Vil du bli kvitt meg eller?

_EVEN smiler og lener seg forsiktig fram til ISAK og gir han et kyss._

EVEN: Aldri.

_ISAK kysser EVEN tilbake. Han skaller borti isposen som EVEN har på øyet._

EVEN: Au!

ISAK: Shit, sorry!

EVEN: Det går bra. Det er bare litt.. ømt.

_ISAK tar forsiktig isposen bort og kikker på øyet til EVEN. EVEN klarer så vidt å åpne det hovne øyet._

ISAK: Det ser helt jævlig ut.

EVEN: Takk.

ISAK _ler litt igjen:_ Sorry ass.

_Dørene til legevakta åpner seg, og YOUSEF står der med en liten jente i armene og en eldre mann ved siden av seg. ISAK for øye på han og stirrer. EVEN legger merke til blikket hans og snur seg mot YOUSEF. YOUSEF, mannen og jenta setter seg på noen stoler langs veggen, YOUSEF gir den lille jenta til mannen før han går bort til luka og banker på. Sykepleieren i luka åpner sakte vinduet og YOUSEF bøyer seg frem. Han prater litt med henne før han snur seg og peker mot mannen og jenta som sitter langs veggen. Han får øye på EVEN og ISAK. Han nøler litt før han kommer bort._

YOUSEF: Hei.

EVEN _kort:_ Hei.

_ISAK skuler på YOUSEF._

YOUSEF _til ISAK:_ Jeg er glad for at øyet ditt ser bedre ut.

_ISAK svarer ikke._ _EVEN ser bort på mannen og jenta._

EVEN: søstra di?

_YOUSEF nikker._

EVEN: Går det bra?

YOUSEF: Jeg tror hun har brukket armen. Vi venter på røntgen.

EVEN: Kjipt.

_YOUSEF nikker igjen._

YOUSEF: Mamma er på jobb, og pappa kjører ikke, så jeg måtte kjøre dem. Så snakker han ikke så bra norsk heller.

EVEN: Ah.

YOUSEF: Skjedd med deg da?

EVEN _fort:_ Slått øyet mitt bare. Vi venter på å få komme inn.

YOUSEF: Du må være forsiktig, mann.

_EVEN svarer ikke._

_YOUSEF snur seg til ISAK igjen._

YOUSEF: Sorry for Elias ass. Han.. tenker ikke alltid før han gjør noe.

_ISAK legger armene i kors, han svarer ikke._ _Klein stemning delux. Mannen roper noe til YOUSEF._

YOUSEF: Snakkes da.

ISAK: Eller kanskje ikke.

_YOUSEF ser lei seg ut og nikker til EVEN. Han går bort til faren og søsteren._

ISAK _ser etter YOUSEF:_ Dust.

EVEN: Du..

ISAK: Sorry. Drittfyr.

_EVEN legger isposen på øyet igjen. EVEN og ISAK blir sittende i stilhet. Luken åpner seg igjen._

SYKEPLEIER: Bech Næsheim?

_EVEN og ISAK reiser seg og går bort til luken._

SYKEPLEIEREN _uten å se opp fra skjermen sin:_ Andre dør til venstre.

_EVEN og ISAK går inn døren og inn i gangen. De finner andre døren til venstre og kommer inn på et lite undersøkelsesrom. De setter seg på benken. Døren åpner seg, og en ny sykepleier kommer inn._

SYKEPLEIEREN _hilser på dem:_ Hej! Kicki heter jag.

EVEN: Hei. Even.

ISAK: Isak.

KICKI _blar i papirene hun holder:_ Så, Even. Du har skada dig i ögonen?

EVEN: Ja. Eller, bare det ene øyet da.

_EVEN løfter ned isposen og viser frem det hovne øyet sitt._

KICKI _noterer i papirene:_ Och hur gikk det til?

EVEN _nøler:_ Eh..

_KICKI ser ventende opp på han._

_EVEN ser på ISAK, som stirrer i gulvet._

EVEN: Jeg.. har.. eh..

KICKI: Ja?

EVEN: Jeg har fått sperm på øyet.

KICKI _uten å flinche:_ Och när hände det?

EVEN: Klokken halv elleve.

_KICKI noterer i journalen._

KICKI: Har du sköljt med vatten?

EVEN _fort:_ Ja. Vi prøvde å tørke bort mest mulig, og vasket med vann. Men det er fortsatt vondt og hovent, som du ser..

KICKI _legger fra seg journalen:_ Låt mig se..

_KICKI ruller stolen nærmere og studerer øyet til EVEN. ISAK følger med._

ISAK _nervøst:_ Kan han bli blind?

KICKI _trekker umerkelig på smilebåndet:_ Oroa dig inte, man kan inte bli blind av att få sperma på ögat.

ISAK: Er du sikk-

_Døren til venterommet åpner seg. EVELYN kommer inn._

EVEN _utbryter:_ Mamma!?

_ISAK slight state of panic._

KICKI: Ursäkte mig, men du kan inte-

EVELYN _løfter en hånd til KICKI:_ Jeg er nærmeste pårørende. Det står i journalen.

EVEN: Hva gjør du her??

EVELYN: Passer på deg, vel!

_EVELYN tar journalen som ligger på skrivebordet. Hun holder en finger på journalen og leser nedover. Hun sperrer opp øynene og legger fra seg journalen._

KICKI _prøver igjen:_ Ursäkta mig, men-

EVELYN: Du er ursäkta.

EVEN _litt sint:_ Hvorfor er du her? Hvordan visste du at vi var her?

EVELYN: Kjære deg Even, etter den episoden din i høst har jeg selvsagt skrevet opp at jeg vil kontaktes når du er på legevakten.

EVEN: Du har ingen rett til å kontrollere meg!

EVELYN: Husk nå at psykologen sa at det var viktig at vi som familie viser tillit-

EVEN: Tillit? Er det tillit at du overvåker meg!?

EVELYN: Jeg overvåker deg ikke, jeg er bare bekymret for deg Even. Tenk om-

EVEN: Drit i! Jeg klarer å ta vare på meg selv!

_EVELYN ser fra EVEN til ISAK, og tilbake til EVEN._

EVELYN: Tydeligvis ikke.

KICKI: Jag tror kanske det är bäst om du går ut och väntar.

EVEN: Det tror jeg og.

EVELYN: Ikke tull, jeg vil bare-

EVEN _reiser seg fra benken:_ Mamma. Ut!

 _EVELYN flytter ikke på seg. EVEN stirrer på henne. Et par pinlige øyeblikk går forbi før hun smalner øynene, snur seg og går ut. Igjen på det lille undersøkelsesrommet sitter EVEN, ISAK og sykepleieren. Den kleine stemninga forsvinner ikke med det første._


	7. JÆVLIG DRØYT

**ONSDAG**  
**14:58**  
  
_EVEN er i leiligheten. Han styrer rundt på kjøkkenet, lager seg mat (eggerøre og knekkebrød). På komfyren står en kjele med vann, til teen. Mobilen til EVEN ringer, vibreringen durer i kjøkkenbenken. EVEN ser kjapt på displayet, og ignorerer den. Han rører rundt i stekepanna med en gaffel og nynner lavt til seg selv. Mobilen piper, en melding._

> **Mamma**  
>  Svar meg

_EVEN legger mobilen fra seg på disken igjen. Den ringer, igjen. EVEN ignorer den. Igjen. Lyden av inngangsdøren som blir låst opp._

ISAK: Halla?

EVEN _snur seg til ISAK_ : Halla!

_EVEN går bort og gir ISAK et kyss. ISAK legger armene rundt halsen til EVEN og kysser han tilbake. EVEN stryker ISAK over håret._

EVEN: Hvordan gikk tentamen?

ISAK _sukker dypt_ : Jeg naila det.

EVEN: Åh? Geniet mitt.

_ISAK gliser og kysser EVEN igjen._

ISAK: Det lukter digg. Hva lager du?

_ISAK går inn på kjøkkenet, EVEN følger etter._

EVEN: Eggerøre.

ISAK: Med rømme?

EVEN: Eh nei. Rømmen var mugla så jeg kastet den.

_ISAK tar opp en bit av eggerøra og putter den i munnen._

EVEN: Du, pass deg. Den er var-

ISAK: Ouch! Hot hot hot

_EVEN ler._

ISAK: Hvordan går det med kyklopen min da?

_EVEN rynker bryna og tilter på hodet. ISAK gliser. Vannet i kjelen koker, EVEN tar den til sides og skrur av plata. Han fordeler eggerøra på to tallerkener på benken og gir den ene til ISAK._

EVEN: Middagen er servert. Knekkebrød til?

ISAK: Jass. Takk.

_ISAK tar ett og går inn i stua. Han setter seg på senga og skrur på TVen. Han setter tallerkenen i senga ved siden av seg og finner frem laptoppen som står på gulvet._

ISAK: Hva vil du se på?

EVEN: Er det ikke ny episode av Handmaid’s Tale i dag?

ISAK _stønner_ : Måå vi se på den?

EVEN _skjønner ikke_ : Den er jo dritbra?

ISAK: Joa, den er jo bra og sånn. Men den er så far out there.

EVEN: Kommer fra han som tvang meg til å se Westworld?

ISAK: Westworld er jo kul da! Handmaid’s Tale er bare.. deprimerende lissom.

EVEN: Men jeg vil se.

ISAK _sukker_ : Okå da. Så kan vi se.

_EVEN setter seg ved siden av ISAK med tallerkenen på fanget._

ISAK: Føkk, jeg glemte smør på knekkebrødet.

EVEN: Vi er tomme for smør.

ISAK: Åh. Kanskje vi skulle vært på butikken og handla i dag?

EVEN _smiler_ : Haha, ja kanskje vi burde det.

ISAK: Vi kan ikke leve på bare egg og knekkebrød heller, lissom.

EVEN: Vi er tomme for egg.. og knekkebrød.

ISAK _frowner_ : Hva har vi da?

EVEN _holder opp koppen sin med te_ : Te!

ISAK _ler_ : Butikken etterpå it is.

_EVEN tar en slurk av teen sin._

EVEN _nikker mot TVen_ : Du vet det er sånn noen steder i verden i dag, ikke sant?

ISAK: Hva mener du?

EVEN: Ja, sånn som kvinner i Saudi Arabi liksom, som må ha en mannlig verge. De kan ikke jobbe eller studere, gifte seg, få pass, reise eller oppsøke sykehus uten tillatelse.

ISAK: I know. Det er drøyt!

EVEN: Jævlig drøyt.

_EVEN og ISAK sitter i stilhet å spiser maten sin mens ser på TV._

ISAK _kremter_ : Du forresten, Eva skal ha party på fredag. Hun blir 18. Vi er inva lissom. Kan vi gå?

EVEN: Selvfølgelig kan vi det.

ISAK: Ja? Det går greit?

EVEN _smiler_ : Selvfølgelig går det greit.

ISAK _smiler_ : Tekster henne med en gang jeg da.

EVEN _følger med på TVen_ : Kjør på.

_ISAK skriver melding. Det piper i mobilen hans._

ISAK: Jees, jeg tror de har noe bussdrama på gang ass.

EVEN: Åh?

ISAK: Ja, sjekk her’a.

_ISAK holder frem telefonen og viser EVEN et bilde._

ISAK: Det er noen som føkker med Sara og legger ut all dritten hun har slengt til venninnene sine. Alltid drama med jenter lissom.

EVEN: Det er jo ganske alvorlig da.

ISAK: Sikkert bare noe kødd.

_ISAK legger fra seg mobilen. Han fortsetter å spise._

ISAK: Hvem var hun der igjen?

EVEN: Hvem av dem? Nye Ofglen?

ISAK: Hun der til høyre. Alle er jo røde, jeg klarer faen meg ikke forskjell på dem en gang. Ja, bortsett fra hun med bare ett øye da.


	8. KOMMER

**LØRDAG  
02:36**

> **ISAK**  
>  Jeg glemte nøklene mine hos Chris. Kommer du snart?

**EVEN <3**  
Ja

> **ISAK**  
>  Fort deg! Jeg fryser

**EVEN <3**  
Er der om et kvarter

> **ISAK**  
>  Så lenge macern er varm når du kommer så tilgir jeg det meste  <3

**EVEN <3**  
Kommer snart, jeg lover. Det er kø

> **ISAK**  
>  Hvorfor skal du på død og liv ha macern i kveld da

**EVEN <3**  
Sulten. Er på vei hjem nå. Snakkes<3

> **ISAK**  
>  Du må varme meg når du kommer <3

 

_EVEN jubber jointen, legger den i jakkelomma og setter kursen opp gata mot blokka. Macern i posen er blitt lunka._

 


End file.
